


О том, как важно трижды обернуться вокруг своей оси, перед тем как улечься

by ridie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridie/pseuds/ridie
Summary: Этот пёс будто шагнул из детских фантазий Стайлза в реальный мир только потому, что тот достаточно сильно этого захотел. Он был потрясающим и Стайлз, вместе со своей новой собакой, тут же обрели связь, глубокую и нерушимую, потому что пёс, конечно же, был его родственной душой. Что ж, осталось только убедить в этом собаку.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634774) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 

> Бета, гамма и не только — Joeytheredone

Позже он поймет, что притащить собаку домой было не лучшей идеей, когда-либо приходившей ему в голову.

Однако Стайлз никогда не имел привычки думать о "позже". Он живет в настоящем. Ну, в настоящем и вообще в чём угодно, ведущем к настоящему. Что, возможно, означает, что он думает обо всем, кроме будущего. Что, вероятно, можно трактовать как то, что он не продумывает свои действия. По крайней мере, его отец скажет именно так.

И это ложь, ужасная ложь, потому что Стайлз очень тщательно продумывает свои действия. Просто он оптимист. В его версии дальнейших событий, отец неспособен сопротивляться очарованию собаки, и Стайлз с псом становятся лучшими друзьями, постоянными спутниками; и, возможно, в один прекрасный день его непоколебимый защитник спасет его от неминуемой гибели, когда он, скажем, будет падать в колодец, ну или что-то в этом роде. Суть в том, что если однажды он упадет в колодец и у него не будет собаки, то он просто умрёт там, в полном одиночестве, в сырости и холоде. Так что собака — это превентивная мера. Как ремень безопасности.

— Не думаю, что твой отец купится на эти аргументы, Стайлз, — с сомнением морщится Скотт, становясь похожим на щенков шарпея в клетке позади него.

Стайлзу очень хочется достать телефон и заснять их такие одинаковые обеспокоенные лица, но для этого ему пришлось бы убрать руки от собаки, лежащей на смотровом столе. А Стайлз не хочет этого делать. Это его собака. И это очень важный момент для их зарождающейся связи. Стайлз уверен, что первые сорок восемь часов крайне важны для... запечатления. Как у уток.

— Ты просто не осознаешь силу моего убеждения! — пальцы Стайлза зарылись в густой мех на шее собаки, и он определённо решает не убирать их. Это судьба, он уверен в этом: Стайлз и эта собака предназначены друг для друга.

— Нет у тебя никакой силы убеждения, — говорит Скотт. — Если бы была, у тебя уже давно была бы собака. Ты умолял о ней отца с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось пять.

— Знаю! Именно поэтому он не сможет мне отказать. Он мне должен! Он лишал меня этого все детство, и теперь, когда я уже почти мужчина, очень важно, чтобы он позволил мне принимать мои собственные жизненные решения.

— Думаю, на это он тоже не купится, — Скотт использует эту свою мягкую интонацию, с которой обычно сообщает плохие новости. Но это не плохие новости, а всего лишь пессимистические предсказания, основанные на явном недостатке позитивного мышления. Как прогноз погоды.   
— Слушай, чувак, я полностью с тобой согласен — у тебя должна быть собака, потому что, серьезно, то, как ты тискаешь щенков, когда приходишь сюда после школы, убийственно. Просто, может быть... это не та собака, которая тебе нужна?

— О, Господи, ты что, издеваешься надо мной? — говорит Стайлз, а сам думает о том, что удивительно, что он вообще смог что-нибудь сказать, пребывая в таком шоке и смятении. Потому что чем Скотт тут вообще занимается, пытается заставить его плакать? — Это самый потрясающий пес, который когда-либо существовал! Он идеально мне подходит!

— Он рычал на тебя все то время, что ты нес его сюда, Стайлз. И это было не "о, кто-то стукнул меня машиной и у меня болит лапка" рычание. Скорее "я разорву твое лицо своими зубами". Как ты вообще засунул его в машину?

Стайлз пожимает плечами, поглаживая пальцем очень длинную морду собаки снизу вверх, от кончика носа до самой мягкой шерсти между глаз.  
\- У нас особая связь, - говорит он, с нежностью глядя на сонную морду своего нового друга-навсегда. Пес выглядит довольно забавно: он все еще не отошел от действия успокоительного и кажется совершенно осоловевшим, медленно моргая и вывалив свой розовый язык на смотровой стол. — Глубокая душевная связь, Скотт! Доверие! Ну, и он был не совсем в сознании.

Скотт внимательно рассматривает пасть собаки, правда, кажется, он не просто захотел полюбоваться сонной, пускающей слюни мордой. И на профессиональный интерес это тоже не похоже. Становится очевидным, что он точно не проверяет дыхание пса или цвет его десен, когда восклицает:  
— У него чертовски огромные зубы, Стайлз! И череп! И лапы тоже!

— Я знаю! Это, блин, самый клевый и самый крутой пес из когда-либо живших на земле! — соглашается Стайлз. Так и есть, правда, он не думал, что Скотт так же просто признает это, особенно после того, как тот внезапно стал собаконенавистником. Поскольку в данном важнейшем вопросе Скотт таки решил Стайлза не поддерживать.

Нет, серьезно, это самый потрясающий пес, которого Стайлз только видел, а уж повидал он их немало. Когда его отец запретил ему завести собаку, он, все же страдая навязчивой идеей, разглядывал животных на сайтах питомников, где целиком и полностью стабильно влюблялся в по крайней мере одну собаку в неделю.  
Сейчас Стайлз, конечно, понимает, что то были просто жалкие увлечения. Потому что любовь — это то, что происходит сейчас. В этом псе есть все, о чем Стайлз когда-либо мог мечтать.  
Для начала, он огромный, и, поскольку Стайлз просто обожал больших собак, это было невероятно круто! Стайлз всегда тайно мечтал иметь пса настолько большого, чтобы тот мог поставить лапы ему на плечи для обнимашек. И этот пес уже выигрывал первый приз как минимум из-за своего размера. (Хотя, оглядываясь назад, можно понять, что тот год, который Стайлз провел, пытаясь убедить отца завести немецкого дога ,мог бы принести собаке больше вреда, чем пользы).  
Он занимает целый смотровой стол, а тот достаточно велик, Стайлз знает: он сам однажды прилег на него вздремнуть. Было очень неудобно. У пса огромные, как снегоступы, лапы, длинные — создается ощущение, будто он еще молод и немного до них не дорос. Он темный, но не совсем черный; его шерсть серебрится этими потрясающими оттенками серого вокруг глаз, по сторонам шеи, вдоль линии спины и задних лап.  
Он немного похож на немецкую овчарку из подразделения К-9 в управлении шерифа, если бы она вдруг попала под бомбардировку гамма-излучением и превратилась в великолепную собачью версию Халка. Он выглядит именно так, как Стайлз всегда представлял себе собачью ипостась Сириуса Блэка. Этот пес будто шагнул из детских фантазий Стайлза в реальный мир только потому, что тот достаточно сильно этого захотел.

— Ладно, он довольно классный, — признает Скотт, — просто мне кажется, что он больше похож на волка, чем на собаку.

Стайлз вздыхает — от попыток Скотта отговорить начинает веять отчаянием. Они это уже обсуждали: особая связь, окей?  
— Скотт, в Калифорнии нет никаких волков вот уже лет восемьдесят.

— Окей, но люди разводят их, Стайлз. Держат, как домашних животных. Может, он сбежал откуда-нибудь? Есть же природные заповедники, в которых есть волки! Доктор Дитон рассказывал, что он работал с ветеринаром, который лечил медведей и гиен в одном из таких.

— Я не знаю, почему ты пытаешься меня отговорить, — говорит Стайлз, подозрительно разглядывая Скотта, потому что видимых причин этого делать у друга нет. Может быть, он боится, что Стайлз, найдя себе собственного живого патронуса, теперь прекратит тусить со Скоттом так же часто, как раньше?  
— Это просто собака, Скотт. Посмотри на него: он выглядит слишком жалким, чтобы быть волком. Давай хорошенько подумаем обо всём этом.

Это не ложь, пёс действительно выглядит несчастным. Кроме морды, она у него смешная (и Стайлз начинает думать, что Скотт переборщил с успокоительным, потому что выглядит пес довольно взъерошенным), на его передней лапе выбритый участок кожи с введенным внутривенно катетером, который подключен к капельнице. Его вторая передняя лапа практически целиком заключена в сияющий новенький гипс, для которого Скотт, по какой-то безбожной причине, решил выбрать ярко-салатовый цвет. Пёс слишком тощий, худее, чем должен был быть, его шерсть вся в песке и грязи, с маленькими кусочками листьев — все признаки печальной, одинокой собачьей жизни в лесу, брошенным и всем безразличным. Один взгляд на него заставляет Стайлза грустить.

— Хорошо, — говорит Скотт, и Стайлз уже только по тону его голоса понимает, что его глупая анти-собачья позиция пошатнулась. — Думаю, ты можешь забрать его на время, пока он не выздоровеет? А потом, если твой отец будет совсем против, мы сможем найти ему хороший дом.

— У него уже есть хороший дом, — говорит Стайлз и поспешно, на всякий случай, будто бы кто-то может подумать, что он украл собаку с чужого двора, а потом придумал остальную часть истории, добавляет: — Под которым я имею ввиду свой дом. Папа обязательно полюбит его. Со временем, по крайней мере. Вот увидишь!

— Конечно, — в голосе Скотта звучит сомнение. — Твой отец сейчас дома?

— Не, его, скорее всего, не будет всю ночь. Ему позвонили из участка, что-то насчет тела в лесу. Я вообще-то ехал к тебе, как раз чтобы рассказать об этом; вылетело у меня из головы, как только я увидел сбитую собаку.

— Вау, это должно вызвать шумиху, здесь такого обычно не происходит, — таращит глаза Скотт. — Они знают, что случилось?

— Я так не думаю, — говорит Стайлз. — Какие-то туристы нашли тело, это все, что я знаю. Точнее... они нашли половину тела.

— Это... отвратительно, — лицо Скотта кривится в гримасе.

— Именно! Я собирался предложить поискать вторую половину, но теперь у меня есть обязательства. Мне нужно отвести своего нового клевого пса домой и ухаживать за ним, пока он не поправится. Ты с ним закончил? Кажется, он все еще под кайфом.

— Да, все готово, — Скотт, разматывает пластырь, чтобы вытащить катетер. — Когда он начал просыпаться, я дал ему еще одну дозу успокоительного, так что он может пробыть в таком состоянии еще некоторое время. Я дам тебе кое-какие лекарства: обезболивающие и антибиотки. Можешь просто засовывать таблетки в мясо или подмешивать в арахисовое масло — так он, думаю, съест их без проблем.

— А ты вообще можешь выписывать лекарства? — спрашивает Стайлз, пока они несут пса в Джип. Вдвоём собаку (а тем более, собаку, находящуюся пока не в состоянии угрожать чьей-либо жизни) тащить намного проще. Пес все еще в полусне, когда они кладут его на заднее сидение. — У тебя же не будет проблем с Дитоном, да?

\- Ну, я не собираюсь ему об этом рассказывать, — произносит Скотт так, будто бы сама идея о честности абсурдна. Хотя в какой-то мере так и есть — они ведь подростки. Откровенность вообще не самая сильная их сторона. — Я приберусь здесь, делов-то! Он, скорее всего, все равно узнает обо всём так или иначе и будет втайне рад, что я не стал беспокоить его звонками из-за этого. У него по пятницам книжный клуб или типа того, ему не нравится, когда его прерывают.

— Ха, — ухмыляется Стайлз закрывая заднюю дверь Джипа под взглядом своего одурманенного питомца. — Доверять подростку без должного образования управление рентгеновским аппаратом и наложение гипсов — довольно непрофессионально, не находишь?

— О, ну прости, — голос Скотта звучит раздражённо — так, будто бы Стайлзу стоило заткнуться пару минут назад. — Мы всегда можем вернуться назад, снять гипс, а потом ты приедешь в рабочее время и заплатишь Дитону за работу.

— Нет-нет, ты справился прекрасно, фантастически, Скотт! Ты самый-самый лучший друг и, позволь мне добавить, невероятно талантливый ветеринар.

— И ты чертовски прав. Я уже дал ему лекарств на ночь, так что ты можешь начинать давать ему таблетки утром, просто придерживайся инструкции на этикетке. — Скотт вручает Стайлзу пару пластиковых банок, которые тот рассовывает по карманам. — Я позвоню тебе завтра, чтобы убедиться, что твой новый пёс тебя не сожрал. Серьезно, приятель, будь осторожней, окей? Этот пёс огромный и он вообще не кажется дружелюбным. Когда ты надевал на него намордник, чтобы я смог вставить катетер, в его глазах горела жажда убийства.

— Не переживай за меня, Скотт, правда, — говорит Стайлз, забираясь на водительское сидение. — Я уверен, как только он почувствует себя лучше, его поведение исправится. К тому же, мы...

— Связаны, да, я помню, — завершает Скотт, но его лицо выражает не столько "я признаю вашу глубокую душевную связь", сколько "я знаю, что ты скажешь, потому что ты все время говоришь глупости". Что, кстати, несправедливо — ведь обычно именно Скотт оказывается тем, кто говорит глупости.

— Он точно полюбит меня, — соглашается Стайлз и уезжает навстречу своему новому светлому будущему в качестве владельца собаки.


	2. Глава 2

Что ж, его новый пёс точно не полюбил его. И поведение свое исправлять тоже не собирался. 

По дороге домой Стайлз останавливается около зоомагазина и, демонстративно игнорируя свирепый взгляд работника за прилавком, проскальзывает внутрь в последние пять минут до закрытия. Этим работником оказывается Гринберг — неприветливый парень, которого Стайлз немного знает по команде по лакроссу; он всех парней из команды по лакроссу знает лишь немного, потому что всё игровое время они со Скоттом проводят на скамейке запасных. Гринберг, однако, оживляется, как только становится очевидным, что Стайлз намеревается оставить в его магазине кучу денег. 

Он начинает с адресного жетона, потому что не хочет, чтобы что-нибудь могло разлучить его с псом. И, пока Гринберг заносит в программу электрогравировальной машинки информацию о Стайлзе, тот свободно бродит по магазину, загружаясь доверху остальными собачьими принадлежностями. 

Логичным кажется начать с ошейника, и он находит такой, который будет потрясающе смотреться на его псе: простой, из прочной черной кожи. К нему есть подходящий поводок, его он хватает тоже; затем пару мисок, и пакет вяленой говядины, и мягкую большую собачью подстилку. Стайлз сваливает все это на прилавок, освобождая руки для остального; заканчивается все парой теннисных мячиков, пищащей плюшевой белкой, несколькими рулонами полиэтиленовых пакетов для уборки собачьего дерьма и огромной пачкой шокирующе-дорогого корма премиум класса. Затем он, видимо, увлёкшись да и попросту немного сойдя с ума, берет специальный канат для перетягивания, фрисби, пять видов щеток для чистки шерсти, какую-то когтерезку и шампунь для собак. И книгу про начальный курс дрессировки. И про обучение собак трюкам, потому что научить огромного пса кувыркнуться и сесть, как циркового пони, было бы очень весело. Когда он уже несет все, что накупил, к выходу, Гринберг ухмыляется и спрашивает, приучена ли его собака к туалету. Стайлз без понятия, поэтому он возвращается и буксирует половину товаров со стеллажа с чистящими средствами к кассе. Потому что, если пес будет писать в доме, а Стайлз не сможет уничтожить все улики, отец убьет его, и следующим телом, которое будут искать в лесу, окажется его собственное. 

В багажник Джипа все это Стайлзу удается перетащить только в несколько заходов. Дополнительную сложность представляет собой то, что впихнуть все Стайлзу нужно на переднее сиденье, ведь пес, который начинает по-настоящему просыпаться и неуверенно пытается приподняться на локтях, занимает сзади все пространство. Наконец, он заканчивает с погрузкой и взбирается на водительское сиденье. Из кармана худи он достает сверкающий новенький жетон и пристегивает его к ошейнику с помощью входящего в комплект брелока. 

Пока Стайлз крутится волчком на сиденье и тянется, пытаясь приладить ошейник к шее пса, тот рычит и прячет морду. Насколько Стайлз знает, это означает, что пес все еще обижен.

— Это очень важно, окей? — объясняет Стайлз. — Как, например, всегда иметь при себе кошелек или носить чистое белье. Ну же, чувак, помоги мне! 

Пес не желает ему помогать, но это, конечно же, нормально, он все еще слишком слаб, чтобы выражать своё мнение по каким-либо вопросам. Так что Стайлз просто делает то, что должен. Он быстро оборачивает ошейник вокруг шеи собаки и неловко застегивает его спереди. Пес толкается мордой Стайлзу в руки — и у него екает сердце, на одно мгновение ему серьезно кажется, что его собственный пес собирается его укусить; но тот просто обнюхивает его, ведя носом вдоль большого пальца вверх, к точке на запястье, где бьется пульс. 

— Так, серьёзно, парень, твой нос очень холодный, — вздрагивает Стайлз. — И влажный.

Пес фыркает и отводит взгляд, как бы говоря, что, в любом случае, он не хотел чувствовать никаких запахов Стайлза. Однако на собаке ошейник, а Стайлз все ещё при своих руках, так что миссию можно считать успешно завершённой. 

В то время, как Стайлз подъезжает к дому, Крузер его отца, к счастью, все еще отсутствует, а пёс почти полностью приходит в себя. Когда машина останавливается, он садится и выглядывает в окна, осматриваясь. Движется он осторожно, и у него непроизвольно вырывается тихое поскуливание, когда он пытается перенести слишком большой вес на загипсованную лапу. 

— Все хорошо, друг, не дергайся, мы на месте. Дом, милый дом! — бормочет Стайлз, пытаясь найти поводок в одном из кучи пакетов, а затем вылезает из машины и быстро направляется к задней двери. 

При открытии двери пёс нервно пятится назад, его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, как будто он пытается решить, куда лучше прыгнуть, чтобы побороться за свою свободу. Все его мышцы уже напряжены, пасть приоткрыта в рычании, кажется, уже на автомате. Как будто угрожать убить человека для него обычное дело и он уже даже не задумывается об этом. Но он же не вырвет своими огромными зубами Стайлзу горло, в самом-то деле. Наверное. 

Стайлз, не думая, раскидывает руки в стороны, создавая хрупкий импровизированный барьер из собственного тела, и приказывает (немного истерично и слишком громко): — Стоять! 

Пес прекращает рычать и смотрит на Стайлза так удивленно, будто тот внезапно сошел с ума. Но, привет, это не он тут изображает из себя Куджо!* Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и решает, что им нужно прояснить ситуацию. 

— Окей, послушай, я знаю, собаки не понимают английский, но в любом случае собираюсь быть с тобой откровенным, согласен, чувак? Ситуация такова: ты ранен. Если ты убежишь, то, скорее всего, сделаешь себе только хуже. Тебя снова собьет машина или что-то в этом роде и, если это случится, клянусь тебе, я буду плакать. А ты не хочешь видеть, как я плачу. Зрелище то ещё. И вообще, я спас твою задницу, если бы я не остановился, следующий автомобиль точно завершил бы дело предыдущего. Так что я думаю, что ты должен, по крайней мере, переночевать у меня, ты серьезно мне обязан. Честно говоря, ты обязан мне даже несколько раз. Я купил тебе еды, уютную подстилку и еще тонну других вещей, а Скотт дал мне какие-то таблетки, чтобы снять боль и избежать заражения, и они правда нужны тебе. Так что мне кажется, что ты просто должен отдохнуть здесь, пока твоей лапе не станет лучше.

Пёс просто уставился на него — а впрочем, чего ещё Стайлз ждал от животного, неспособного понять человеческую речь, извергая на него поток слов? Так что всё в порядке. Главное, что пёс не начинает снова рычать, и его мышцы постепенно расслабляются, а потом он вздыхает так, как будто Стайлз — полнейший идиот, но он собирается уступить ему. Стайлз осторожно опускает руки, пёс не предпринимает никаких попыток бегства. Он даже не показывает Стайлзу зубы снова и не пытается его покалечить.

Стайлз наклоняется, медленно, покачивая поводком, показывая свои намерения. Пес снова вздыхает, закатывает глаза и отводит взгляд, словно не может поверить, что этот бред - его жизнь. После этого он, кажется, немного смиряется со своей судьбой, потому что покорно следуя за поводком осторожно поднимается и движется к открытой двери, будто пытаясь выяснить как выбраться с наименьшими страданиями. Хотя он наверно предпочтет боль разговорам Стайлза.

\- О, хей, лучше мне спустить тебя вниз, - говорит Стайлз и делает это прежде, чем у собаки появится шанс воспротивиться. Пес тяжелый, и у него такой взгляд, будто ничего унизительней с ним еще не происходило, но это Стайлз, тот, кто зарабатывает себе грыжу, так что он без понятия какие у пса с этим проблемы.

\- Готов? Будет круто! - восклицает Стайлз, быстрым шагом направляясь к передней двери, делая при этом вид, будто ходит так всегда. Потому что псу, очевидно, движения даются с трудом и, если он подумает, что Стайлз с ним нянчится, то, возможно, предпримет... что-нибудь. Что-нибудь очень нехорошее. Например сломает Стайлзу ногу, чтобы он прочувствовал каково это на себе. Стайлз не возражает, хотя бы потому, что помнит, как увидел пса впервые, на улице, в свете фар. И о том, как близко был к тому, чтобы переехать его во второй раз. Он был уверен в том, что пес уже мертв, так что теперь он просто счастлив вообще видеть своего пушистого друга, стоящего на своих лапах. Даже если этот опыт озлобил пса. 

В дом они попадают без приключений и это радует, потому что Стайлз сомневается, что пес вообще кому-нибудь раньше принадлежал и был приучен ходить на поводке. Пес настолько велик, что Стайлз немного волнуется, как бы он просто не вырвал поводок из рук и не сбежал, но тот не выглядит заинтересованным в побеге. Прямо сейчас, по крайней мере. Судя по его полупьяной походке, сейчас он бы с гораздо большим удовольствием поспал.

Внутри пес осматривается так, будто производит тактическую оценку помещения, затем его взгляд падает на диван и тот, кажется, заслуживает удовлетворительную оценку. Ему даже вроде нравится. Когда пес начитает решительно хромать к дивану, вся жизнь Стайлза мелькает у него перед глазами.

\- Ох, божечки, нет! - восклицает Стайлз и натягивает поводок, потому что нет. Пес выглядит взбешенным, но это не подлежит обсуждению, потому что Стайлз не хочет, чтобы их прекрасная дружба была трагически оборвана его отцом просто за то, что новый пес Стайлза решил предъявить права на мебель. - Я не шучу, чувак, одна единственная собачья шерстинка на диване и, я почти уверен, отец убьет меня. Честно говоря, было бы идеально, если бы ты держался поблизости пока папа не привыкнет к факту твоего существования. Так он сможет убедиться, что я на сто процентов взял на себя ответственность по уходу за тобой и притвориться, что тебя здесь вообще нет. Мы можем разложить твою подстилку у меня в спальне, как тебе такая идея?

Пес сердито выдыхает, посматривая на диван так, словно пытается решить, стоит ли он окончания жизни Стайлза. Через какое-то время он издает раздраженный звук, который Стайлз расценивает как согласие. Стайлз показывает дорогу к лестнице, ослабляя поводок, как предложение мира, хоть и придерживает его на случай, если пёс решит передохнуть в гостиной. Путь занимает не мало времени, но когда они наконец достигают комнаты Стайлза на втором этаже, тот чувствует, будто половина битвы уже выиграна. Чувство ложно, отец пока не дома, так что битва еще даже не началась.

\- Окей, - Стайлз отпускает поводок с надеждой на то, что это его решение не приведёт к катастрофическим последствиям. Потому что все, что он знает об этой собаке, сводится к тому, что она могла бы стать самым разрушительным животным на планете. Пёс был бы велоцераптором среди собак и он собирается закрыть его в своей комнате, в комнате где находится его компьютер.  
\- Я сбегаю к машине за твоими вещами, а потом организуем какой-нибудь вкусный ужин, ок? Только сделай одолжение, не превращай тут все в руины. Замётано?

Пёс стоит в середине комнаты и пристально смотрит на Стайлза как на умственно отсталого.

\- Замётано! - соглашается Стайлз сам с собой, потому что то, что пёс говорить не может даёт ему возможность представить, что бы он мог сказать. Стайлзу нравится мысль, что тот с ним согласится, - Я туда и обратно!

Чтобы занести в дом все, что он купил, приходится сходить к машине дважды, а Стайлзу нужно ещё найти место где бы он мог все это спрятать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы отец обнаружил, что в доме есть собака сразу с порога. Было бы неплохо иметь немного времени, чтобы смягчить его, подготовить к мысли о собаке, завтраком подкупить для начала. Может, если Стайлз пожарит бекон - самый настоящий бекон, а не нежирное индюшачье мясо, - отец согласится с чем угодно.

Часть вещей Стайлз прячет в кладовку на кухне, отец в жизни туда не заглядывал, там хранятся, ну, ингредиенты для приготовления пищи, а единственный, кто готовит в этом доме, сам Стайлз. В представлении отца «приготовление пищи» включает в себя только полуфабрикаты и микроволновку.

Рассовав вещи, Стайлз хватает пушистую собачью подстилку, белку-пищалку и поднимается наверх, но когда он заходит в свою комнату, становится ясно, что подстилка псу не нужна. Кажется, ему пришлась по вкусу кровать самого Стайлза.

\- Нарушение засчитано, чувак, - хмурится Стайлз, - ты хоть представляешь насколько ты сейчас грязный? Я пока не могу искупать тебя, но ты мог хотя бы дать мне шанс достать что-нибудь для уборки, прежде чем осквернишь мою кровать.

Пёс, который, кажется, устроил себе гнездо в ворохе одеял и уснул, уложив голову на подушку, приоткрывает один глаз, смеривает взглядом Стайлза с собачей подстилкой, и, с фырканьем, закрывает его обратно. Игнор это полный, вот это что.

Стайлзу даже в голову не приходит заставлять пса слезать с кровати. Тот явно очень умный, и, кто знает, быть может раньше он был собакой-сапёром, или поводырем, или экспериментальной суперсобакой сумасшедшего ученого. Скорее всего он знает сотни команд и может танго станцевать по щелчку. Если и так, Стайлз больше чем уверен, стоит ему попытаться приказать псу «брысь», единственное, чего он дождётся - надменного и снисходительного взгляда, оценивающего стайлзову жизнь.

Стайлз уверен, единственный способ победить пса - перехитрить. Так что он снова спускается в кладовку, открывает пакет собачьего корма (который такой дорогой, что наверно сделан из икры), и насыпает его в новую, металлическую, рекомендованную продавцом, миску. Во вторую миску он наливает воды и с триумфом возвращается со всем этим в свою комнату, готовясь вернуть, принадлежащие ему по праву, территории.

С радостным воплем: «Время ужина!», он открывает дверь, потрясая кормом в миске.

На этот раз пёс приподнимает с подушки морду целиком и, заинтересовано смотря на Стайлза, обнюхивает воздух. А затем он издаёт презрительный звук и заваливается обратно.

— Да брось, чувак! Ужин! — снова грохочет кормом Стайлз, но пёс лишь ворчит, вжимаясь в постель так, будто готовится к тяжелому испытанию.

Не лучшее начало отношений, но Стайлз достаточно умён, чтобы осознать своё поражение.

Он оставляет миски с кормом и водой, в надежде, что пёс просто стесняется и, в конце концов, поест, если Стайлз не будет смотреть. Вместо того, чтобы стоять и дуться из-за потери своей постели, а он не хочет доставлять псу такое удовольствие, Стайлз возвращается на кухню, достаёт из холодильника остатки вчерашней курицы, добавляет приготовленные на пару овощи, которые его отец все время «забывает» брать с собой на обед и подогревает все в микроволновке.

Свой ужин он забирает с собой наверх, поскольку не уверен в том, как надолго может оставить пса без присмотра. И, скорее всего, ему потребуется загуглить миллион вопросов, чтобы не облажаться в качестве владельца собаки.

Полностью завладевает вниманием пса он в тот же момент, как входит в свою комнату с тарелкой вкусной, исходящей паром еды. Уши пса разворачиваются в его направлении и застывают, как ракетная система с лазерным наведением. Стайлз может видеть как ноздри пса раздуваются, а глаза сужаются так, будто он... да, как будто он пытается вычислить, не разлетится ли вся еда по комнате, очень неудобно, если он, словно газель, собьёт Стайлза с ног.

— Даже не думай, — своим лучшим командным тоном, который вообще-то не так уж и хорош, приказывает Стайлз, — У тебя есть своя собственная еда, почему ты не ешь ее?

Пёс резко принюхивается, словно пытаясь сказать, что та еда его недостойна, и продолжает смотреть на Стайлза, так, будто это его неотъемлемое право. Стайлз завёл собаку с поведенческими проблемами.

— Фига с два, чувак, — как на трон усаживается в своё компьютерное кресло Стайлз. Будто, внушающая благоговейный ужас, способность Стайлза делать то, на что пёс не способен, как например сидеть в креслах на колесиках, должна оставить последнее слово во всех вопросах за ним. В одной руке он держит тарелку, а второй нажимает копку питания на компьютере, — Это мой ужин, — демонстративно накалывает на вилку кусочек курицы Стайлз, сует его в рот и с преувеличенным удовольствием жуёт. Затем он указывает вилкой на нетронутую миску, щедро наполненную кормом:  
— А это твой ужин. И ты должен съесть его, потому что стоил он маленькое состояние. Там и буйволятинка настоящая, и фрукты, и ещё что-то там. Тебе понравится.

Пёс не предпринимает никаких действий, чтобы встать с кровати, только прищурившись смотрит на Стайлза, пока тот суёт вилку с овощами в рот. Спустя мгновение, полное осуждающего молчания с собачьей стороны, пёс театрально заваливается на бок, изображая равнодушие.

— Ладушки, но ты ничего больше не получишь, — Стайлз чувствует, что настаивать на своём — верное начало, — Так что лучше бы тебе смириться с этим.

Пёс рычит так, будто думает, что компромиссом стало бы превращение в ужин самого Стайлза, но он даже не удосуживается вновь сесть, так что это явно пустая угроза. Затем, будто его голову только что посетила идея, он начинает извиваться на постели, катаясь от края к центру, отчаянно потираясь об одеяло и простыни, так, словно у него зудит все тело. На практически чистых до этого простынях, он оставляет за собой частички лесной флоры и волнистую чёрную шерсть, обильно присыпанные грязью, после чего, с роскошным стоном, оседает в самом центре кровати, наконец почувствовав себя в своей тарелке. Он лежит скорее на спине, заваливаясь при этом на бок, потому что болтать лапой в воздухе он может только одной. Его морда свисает вверх тормашками, когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на Стайлза, словно спрашивая, что он собирается с этим всем делать.

Стайлз пялится в ответ, разворачивая кресло и, одну за одной, кладёт ноги на кровать. Он в обуви и его ботинки не очень-то чистые, особенно после того, как пёс залил их своей кровью, но Стайлз просто скрещивает лодыжки, откидывается на спинку кресла и впивается зубами в курицу, просто потому что может.

— Я в команде по лакроссу, — улыбается Стайлз псу, — Тебе, скорее всего, никогда не приходилось видеть мужскую раздевалку, но позволь тебя заверить, я чувствую себя совершенно спокойно при определенном уровне бардака. Кроме того, как твой друг, хочу сообщить, что катаясь вот так на спине, ты похож на щеночка, и это вызывает у меня желание почесать тебе животик.

Пёс задерживает взгляд на мгновение, словно пытаясь доказать, что ничего из сказанного Стайлзом никак не повлияет на его жизненный выбор, после чего медленно перекатывается обратно на бок, отвернувшись на этот раз, будто ужин Стайлза его никогда не заботил. Стайлз наблюдает, как пёс притворяется спящим, и он вполне уверен, что может видеть точный момент, когда притворство перерастает в настоящий сон. Последнее напряжение покидает уши пса, а, минут через десять, когда Стайлз заканчивает есть, от пса раздаётся храп.

Стайлз уверен, что его пёс — тайная машина для убийств, но его храп совершенно очарователен. Тот должно быть устал, его не будит ни стук по клавиатуре, ни открывающаяся дверь, когда Стайлз выходит унести свою тарелку на кухню и принять душ перед сном.

Когда Стайлз готов ко сну, пёс все ещё не шевелится. Даже когда тот забирается в кровать. Так что Стайлз делает единственное, что может, будучи человеком в этих отношениях, тем, кто целиком и полностью отвечает за всё: он втискивается на оставшуюся ему часть кровати, сворачивается около спины пса и засыпает.

* «Куджо» (англ. Cujo) — роман американского писателя Стивена Кинга, а также, собственно, кличка сенбернара, подхватившего бешенство и убившего несколько людей.


End file.
